runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Herra x
heps kukkuu kaikille jotka tän lukee jos on asiaa tai huomautettavaa nii kirjottakaa tähä. (tyhjennetään noin kuukauden välein) (noin)! jättäkää noi nimmarit sitte et tiedän kelle vastata. Top 50 Hello Herra x. I just wanted to let you know that RuneWiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Bionicle and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.01 (UTC) apuuuuvaa! miten muutat kuvan tiedosto muotoa? saisko pikasesti apuuuViemärivaahto 14. toukokuuta 2008 kello 15.51 (UTC) apuva miten muutat kuvatiedoston tiedostomuotoa???auta mahollisimman nopee Viemärivaahto 15. toukokuuta 2008 kello 11.23 (UTC) viel yks :D mistä saat sen infoboksin kuvan? ja ne bonus taulukon? anti mennä vaa anna mennä vaa poista turha pa*** pois mut älä kerro plus+:ssalle et oon kalevi ettei se terrorisoi tätäki ;) Viemärivaahto 15. toukokuuta 2008 kello 11.52 (UTC) VOI VI*** SAA****! EN MITENKÄÄ SAA TEHTYY TOTA INFO BOXII PRKLE Onhan se pelin uudistus ihan jees, se kokoruututila helpottaa joitain hommia, kun näkee kauemmaksi. Mutta se verkkosivusto on mielestäni vedetty liian koreaksi, no kaikkeen tottuu :) Chutt-Riit 18. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 13.30 (UTC) SkittaWiki Hi Herra. You left me a message here about becoming an admin on SkittaWiki. That wiki is not hosted by Wikia, so I can't do that. However, if you want to create a new guitar wiki here at Wikia, I can make one for you. Just let me know here (or better by email). That wiki is GFDL, so it's legal to copy the contents to a new wiki. This is something I can help with if you like. Angela (talk) 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 12.32 (UTC) Problem reports I'm sorry I cannot write this in Finnish. Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 21. marraskuuta 2008 kello 22.49 (UTC) ---- Mullakin on jäänyt vähiin täällä ja Runessa käynti, kun on 4 treenit viikossa ja pelataan alueliigaa ja -sarjaa ja pitäisi vielä koulussa pärjätä. Ukko on Sir Avidius, mutten ole tainnut tässä kuussa käydä pelaamassa kuin korkeintaan kerran :( Chutt-Riit 22. marraskuuta 2008 kello 11.37 (UTC) Poistettavat sivut Hei, ! Tein mallinteen nimeltä Malline:Poisto, jolla voi merkitä turhat, poistettavat sivut. Kaikki sivut, joilla tämä malline on, lisätään luokkaan Poistettavat sivut. Jos sinulla on aikaa, voit selata tätä luokkaa ja tarkistaa siellä olevia sivuja. Lähetän tämän viestin kaikille ylläpitäjille. 20. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (UTC) Sinut on nyt estetty, ja oikeutesi poistettu! Etkö tiennyt, että ylläpitäjät voivat poistaa oman estonsa?? Joka tapauksessa, tervemenoa! --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.22 (UTC) Hyvää Joulua Tiedosto:Hyvää_joulua.png Annan jokaiselle Runewikin Ylläpitäjälle joulukortin etukäteen. Hyvää joulua!